Somnambulisme
by Shade-Lady
Summary: Le Docteur se réveille debout au milieu d'un somptueux endroit dans lequel il est pratiquement sûr ne pas s'être endormit. Très vite, il en vient à soupçonner une certaine personne de ne pas être étrangère à sa situation.


_L'idée m'est venu quand le Docteur vient à parler du maître comme d'un hypnotiseur et c'est vrai que tous les maîtres sont en soit des manipulateurs. Après, je n'ai pas vu la vieille série, mais je crois que le maître avait réellement un talent d'hypnotisme dans les versions antérieur à Simm... non ? Si ça se trouve je dis des bêtises, hein ! En plus il est tard... donc si ce que je viens d'écrire ne veut rien dire, c'est normal. Le reste doit normalement être un peu mieux car écrit en journée, je vous laisse le lire, d'ailleurs. Je me tais. Bouche cousue. _

* * *

Le docteur se réveilla debout. Sa première pensée fut de se croire prit d'une crise de somnambulisme, mais ça, c'était avant d'analyser toutes les informations que ses yeux lui firent soudain parvenir. Il était en plein milieu d'une maison très spacieuse, en face d'un majestueux escalier qui se séparait en deux au premier palier. Un tapis rouge couvrait les marches, tapis sur lequel il marchait et qui continuait apparemment derrière lui. Les lustres étaient faits de lourdes pierres miroitantes qui semblaient faire crouler les armatures de leur poids, quant aux fenêtres, elles étaient si grandes et minces qu'on avait l'impression qu'elles avaient été étirées jusqu'à toucher le plafond.

Le docteur pensa tout d'abord à la maison blanche, mais il balaya rapidement cette idée de ses hypothèses : qu'est-ce qu'il irait faire à la maison blanche ? Puis après réflexion, le docteur se demanda plus largement qu'est-ce qu'il faisait debout dans une pièce alors que ses derniers souvenirs étaient qu'il s'endormait tranquillement dans un lit bien chaud que le TARDIS lui avait préparé.

Somnambulisme, ok, mais là…

Il fut soudain pris d'un frisson et grelotta, se frottant les bras en réalisant tout d'un coup quelque chose d'un poil problématique : il était nu. Un boxer bleu cachait juste le strict minimum, mais son pyjama rayé s'était envolé.

Il glapit en commençant à paniquer, regardant dans tous les sens si un danger potentiel ne se planquait pas derrière une armoire ou une psyché. Son pied buta soudain sur quelque chose, ce qui lui fit baisser vivement la tête : son tournevis sonique ! Le docteur se baissa en souriant, content de retrouver un ami dans ce monde de bizarrerie grotesques. C'était peut-être stupide, mais il se sentait maintenant moins dénudé avec son compagnon de toujours en main. Il avait dû le tenir pendant sa crise de somnambulisme et le lâcher quand il s'était réveillé. Enfin… s'il était réveillé.

Le plus probable était que tout ceci soit un rêve. Un rêve certes très réaliste, mais seulement et uniquement une création de son esprit. Le docteur se frictionna de nouveau les bras, désireux de tirer tout ça au claire.

Bien, première étape : trouver des vêtements. Une fois ceci faits, il explorerait les lieux en espérant dénicher la cause de sa présence ici. Avec un peu de chance, il se réveillerait avant.

Il allait mettre son plan à exécution quand une voix résonna soudain à l'étage.

— Bon alors, docteur ! Est-ce que tu le trouve où vas-tu m'obliger à venir te chercher ?

Le docteur s'immobilisa en reconnaissant la sournoiserie macabre qui résonnait dans cette voix.

— Je te préviens, si je me déplace, c'est ton tournevis ET le miens que je vais mettre dans ton jolie petit cul.

Le docteur émit un nouveau glapissement, reculant de quelques pas en serrant son tournevis. Non, c'était impossible… mais que faisait-il ici ? C'était de sa faute, il en était sûr ! Tout était encore forcément de sa faute !

— Très bien ! Tu l'auras voulu !

Le docteur entendit alors des pas feutrés, étouffés par le tapis, et quelqu'un apparut soudain dans l'escalier de droite. Sans surprise, le docteur reconnu le faciès du maître qui lui n'avait pas encore levé les yeux sur sa personne. Il continua à descendre l'escalier sans le regarder jusqu'à arriver au palier où il se tourna alors vers lui, un sourire mesquin d'accroché aux lèvres.

Il ne portait qu'un pantalon noir serré à sa taille par une ceinture, une main dans la poche, l'autre sur la rambarde de l'escalier.

— Eh bien tu l'as trouvé ! Dit-il en montrant du menton le tournevis sonique que le docteur serrait entre ses mains. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour monter ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Le docteur eu plus peur de la voix mielleuse qu'avait adopté le maître que de sa démarche déhanché lorsqu'il descendit les quelques marches qui les séparaient.

Le docteur braqua alors son tournevis vers lui dans un réflexe de défense inutile étant donné inefficacité de son outil en tant qu'arme, mais cela eu au moins le mérite d'arrêter le maître qui fronça ses sourcils. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à une rébellion de la part du docteur. Celui-ci profita du silence qui avait immobilisé le maître pour essayer de prendre une pose un tant soit peu menaçante étant donné la tenue dans laquelle il était.

— Reste où tu es et dis-moi où je suis !

Le maître continuait de le fixer sans comprendre, plissant les yeux comme pour lire l'esprit de son vis-à-vis.

— Dis-moi où je suis ! Répéta le docteur en haussant le ton. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Non, d'abord : qu'à tu fais du TARDIS ? Non, non, d'abord : où son mes vêtements ? En fait, non, le TARDIS est plus important. Où est-il ? Réponds !

Le maître parut soudain trouvé ce qu'il cherchait chez le docteur et leva les yeux au ciel, basculant sa tête en arrière en lâchant un soupir.

— Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé ?

Le docteur le regarda relever la tête pour le fixer, se détendant un petit peu en constatant que le maître n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de l'attaquer. Tout du moins, pas tout de suite.

— Depuis cinq minutes, à peine, lui répondit-il.

Le maître plissa le nez en un rictus mécontent.

—Je me rouille. Bon, tu veux savoir ce qui t'es arrivé ainsi qu'à ton précieux TARDIS ? Je vais te le montrer.

Le maître s'avança, les mains tendu vers le docteur qui recula de quelques pas.

— Si tu me refuses l'accès à tes souvenirs je ne verrais rien, dit lascivement le maître en continuant de s'approcher. Tu ne veux donc pas savoir ce que les Slitheens ont faits ?

Le docteur s'arrêta en fronçant ses sourcils.

— Les Slitheens ?

Pour toute réponse, le maître lui tendis de nouveau ses mains et c'est à contre cœur que le docteur s'avança pour lui permettre de lui poser ses doigts sur ses tempes.

Le docteur n'eut pas le temps de se reculer lorsqu'il vit le sourire satisfait du maître qu'il sentit soudain ses muscles s'alourdir et sa conscience vaciller. Un mot éteignit sèchement l'interrupteur de son cerveau, un mot qui résonna dans ses oreilles :

— Dort.

Le noir.


End file.
